Sweet Revenge
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: Tired of all their constant arguing, Bulma makes a wish on the dragon. Watch as two siblings try to get along, and get revenge! But the thing is, Bra's a boy, and Trunks a girl...
1. Sick And Tired Of Their Consist Arguing!

**__**

'Sweet Revenge' 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt so sue me... Wait.. The whole disclaimer is so you won't.. So sue my school instead ^^

Ages:

They're messed up but tis my story

Trunks: 18

Bra: 16

I might add other ages later; but for now, that's all. So on with the story!

Chapter One: **_"Sick and tired of their consist arguing!"_**

~*~

Deep within the walls of the Capsule Corporation stood two beings side by side. One was a male; with lavender hair; around the age of eighteen. The other was a girl around the age of sixteen; with aqua colored hair going down to her mid-back in low ponytails. But of course; just as any brother and sister do standing side by side do; they bickered. 

Both stood in front of a large metal stove; looking down at their "food", or as they called it. The pot that the food was cooking in began to spill upon the floor; burning holes through the once green tiled floor. But it took a while for it to scorch through; a minimum of five minutes. The smoked slowly floated upwards; toward the smoke and fire alarms placed high on the nine feet walls.

The girl jumped back as a big glob of liquid fell near her feet; scorching her new ankle high blue boots. She kicked it off before it could go through, though it did get a good burn mark near her toes; the front part of it melting into the floor. 

The big glob of liquid landed near her brother's shoe; causing him to also jump backwards. The liquid quickly spread to where it landed; and also where the young adult used to stand.

The two watched as the pot boiled it even more, sending the liquid a further distant than before. The aqua haired teen dove underneath the wooden table with her brother at her side. They sat in the corners furthest away from this acidy goo. 

"Trunks," The girl sneered toward the other being under the table; "You shouldn't have added that last ingredient. Now look what you did."

Trunks, or so the girl calls him; smiled gingerly back at her. "Ah Bra. It was not I who added that ingredient. It was you. You're the one who found it in the fridge; and placed it into the pot." 

Bra glared at her older brother, "Stop denying this you idiot! You poured it into the cup and added it into the pot; then you had to go and stir hot sauce into it! Smart move there!"

He opened his mouth the reply; but a bubble of liquid blazed through the table; surprising them both. Trunks fell backwards, letting his hands hold up his body. Looking down, he saw a hole going into the Earth. Right between his legs. His baby blue eyes widen as he quickly scampered toward the door leading into the dining room.

Bra; seeing her brother move from out of the table, rapidly followed. She was hot on his heels; until he fell over backwards; right on top of her. She clawed at his back with her fake nails painted a baby blue color; matching her outfit. 

Gradually he rolled off her; rolling onto his two feet. He felt Bra's finger grip the back of his shirt as she hosted herself up. She moved past him as the food fell on the back of Trunks' shirt where her fingers had gripped it. Bit by bit it away at his top, until the front just fell on the floor, having no back to hold onto. 

Bra stifled a giggle as Trunks literally flew forward, nearly letting another drop of acidy food land on his head. He landed next to her; looking forward to see what he ran into. Both faces paled a few shades as the backed up toward the rampaging pot. 

There in the doorway was an older version of Bra; only with hair a few inches above her shoulders. She wore a mini dress in the color of black; going a few inches above her knee. High-heeled strapless shoes were placed on her feet. Her hands were tightly placed on her hips; indigo colored eyes digging themselves into the teens skin.

Together; they moved in front of the falling liquid food; hoping that the pissed female didn't notice it. Their arms touched in the middle; the smoke had finally made its way up to the smoke and fire alarms. The sprinklers watered upon them all, but at least it stopped the food from frying everything. All the cooking from the pot fell off whatever it had been clinging too, though it fell onto the ground. 

The woman moved past them both, seeing what other damage the two had caused. But as soon as her eyes landed on her kitchen's makeover. The birds that had been nesting outside flew up into the sky; and people looked toward the west, the woman had screamed that loudly.

Turning fast on her black heels; she glared at the two young adults. "What happened here? One of you better start explaining before I get your father in here!"

Trunks and Bra exchanged glances before she stepped forward; stepping in some gooey stuff on the floor. Her face turned to horror as she began to speak.

"Well mom; Trunks and I were making lunch for the whole family when he walked over to the fridge. He wanted to add his secret ingredient, and I said no. But Trunks being himself, added it anyway. Then the idiot had to go and add some of that new famous Suicidal Hot Sauce. Mixing them both in; he cranked up the temperature of the stove up to the high. Everything went so wild, food began to splatter everywhere! I tried to turn the stove off, but then the food landed on my brand new fifty-dollar boots and melted it to the floor! I dove under the table with Trunks as my side; then he nearly got burnt and raced for the dining roo-" Bra was cut off by her mother; who had just raised her hand to quiet her daughter down.

"Mom." Trunks swiftly moved in front of Bra looking at his mother; "That's not how it happened. Bra and I had been making lunch; but she poured _her _secret ingredient in. I admit I did add the hot sauce; but it was in the recipe. I also did raise the temperature up; recipe. But then everything did go wild because Bra poured more of the ingredient and hot sauce in; putting the stove past high. Then everything she else said was true." 

He glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye; her eyes baring into his muscular back. Shoving him to the side; she glared at him. "Mom! He's lying to you." 

"Am not!" Trunks protested against her word; shoving her back.

"Yes you are!" Bra yelled at him; stomping on his black training boot with her melted blue one. She repeatedly stomped from his left foot to his right until he reversed her by shoving her back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Trunks and Bra's face were inches apart; their fist's clenched at their sides. Bra was on her tipsy toes; her nose brushing Trunks'. Each sneered into the other's face; hoping to bring them done and win the battle. The war was of those two was just beginning. 

"ENOUGH!" Their mother's roar of surprise made them stop their arguing to look at her. She was fuming; and they could tell. "Both of you to your rooms! No one comes in there; and no one comes out until your father or I say otherwise. If I learn of see either of you two breaking the rules there will be consequences! Now go!"

With that said; or rather shouted; they headed up a different stairwell to a wing of the house. Luckily, they were the furthest wings apart.

The aqua haired woman plopped down into the nearest chair, dodging whatever was on the kitchen floor; or at least what was left of it. Placing her head in her hands; she sighed loudly. "I swear one of these days I'm going to do drastic measures for those two. I'm sick and tired of their consist arguing!"

"Moooom!" A shrill cry came from an upstairs wing. Her daughter stomped into the kitchen; her blue jean shorts cut up to the knees; with a blue shirt that read 'The Cutest Kitten's Have The Sharpest Claws' in black shiny letters was now covered in bright red paint with little splotches of green here and there. Her hair was also bright neon green. 

"Look what Trunks did to me!" She yelled at her mother; pointing up to her glowing neon hair. "He bobby trapped me room so when I opened the door all the red and green paint would squirt onto my clothes while the bucket poured down onto me head!"

Getting up from her chair; she wiped Bra's face with a towel. Sighing; Bulma spoke gently to her daughter. "Take a shower; put on new clothes. I'll deal with Trunks."

But as she walked out of the kitchen; the princess of all Sayians brushed shoulders with the prince of all Sayians. She stomped up the stairs, he trampled into the kitchen.

There was Trunks in some black pants with a white tee shirt with little smiley faces drawn on with crimson red lipstick. On the back of his shirt was 'Revenge' written in all capital letters in the same lipstick color. He looked at his mother with his blue eyes; a deep low growl escaping from his throat.

"Look what she did." He said calmly, clenching her teeth shut. "This was the outfit with the least number of little red smiley faces on them drawn by the saiyan princess herself."

Sighing again; Bulma ushered him out of the kitchen toward the stairs. "Put on some of your father's clothes. I'll buy you new ones today, and deal with your sister."

Gradually, she walked down the hallway and into her lab. Grabbing the radar; she went through the double glass doors of Capsule Corp's main buildings. There she opened up a yellow helicopter . Opening up the drivers side; she hopped in. 

Turning it on, she pushed the pedal and took off toward the north; where the first dragon ball lay. After about a ten minute ride, she set the jet down gently. Climbing out, she pushed the button down for a closer look at where the ball was hidden. Stopping at the trunk of tree; Bulma strained her neck looking up. There in a nest was the seven-starred ball. 

Bulma grabbed the first branch and hosted herself up. She continued this until she reached the branch below the nest. Poking her hand through it; she grabbed the ball. But as she did; her heel slid of the end of the tree; causing her body to come tumbling to the ground.

After laying there for a few minutes; Bulma was back on her feet. Climbing back into her copter; she was once again off in search of the dragon balls. 

Landing the yellow jet in a cornfield, she walked over to a haystack. Raising an eyebrow; the aqua haired genus groaned. Ascending into the haystack; she began to throw handfuls of hay out of the cart. Handful after handful was thrown until no hay was left in the cart. She had been throwing hay for two hours now.

Blinking twice, she cocked her head to one side. "But I got rid of all the hay.. But there's no dragon ball." Crawling down from were she sat caused her to slap her forehead. "Oh course! I was sitting on hay!" Grabbing the ball from the bottom of the hay sack; she smiled. "Two down! Only Five to go!" And then she went back into her copter; and took off toward Ginger City.

Bulma landed in the park and capsuled up her car. Walking into a candy shop, she looked up to see the six star ball on the lid of the newest candy out; Razzy Liquid, the liquid that can be any taste and turns into candy as soon as it enters the mouth. 

Walking up the counter, Bulma grinned at girl who was working the cash register.

"May I help you?" The young teen asked; her violet eyes glistening in bask light of candy shop.

"I was wondering how much that container over there was for sale for." She pointed to the Razzy Liquid container; the dragon ball glistening as it was looked upon. 

"I'm sorry, but you can only buy the candy." She girl shrugged her shoulders and looked at Bulma with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Not even for five hundred zeni?" Bulma flashed the money in her hand, placing it down on the counter and pushing it forward.

Her violet eyes went wide as her face was greeted with a smile. She hurried over and grabbed the Razzy Liquid and placed it on the container. "Good day miss. Pleasure doing business with you. Please come again." Bulma grabbed the lid and ran out of the store, not even looking back as the teen called she forgot the candy.

Racing towards the park, the aqua haired woman nearly dove into fountain just for the dragon ball. Gripping the ball; she smiled. There was the two star ball in her hand. Shoving it into her pocket; she rushed into her jet and towards Satan City where the five star ball awaits. 

Jumping out in yet another park, Bulma rushed over to a bush. After finding nothing, she rushed back over to another. Still nothing. Growling slightly; she went from bush to bush, ignoring all the weird and unusual stares she was receiving. Finally her hand gripped the ball from being smashed back in a small bush between several branches; she looked down at her hand. Cuts covered her hand and arm with little trickles of blood going down it. Nothing she couldn't handle. 

Smirking, Bulma quickly hurried into a bedroom shop. There, on a bed post was the three star ball. Making sure no one was around with glances to the side, Bulma snatched the ball from its place. Rushing out the door, she set off alarms, causing the security guards to chase after her. 

Her eyes widen in surprise. She, Bulma Brief, was being chased after by the cops. She turned sharply of one corner, and ran a red light. She turned sharply again and drove up onto some random person's driveway and turned off the jet. The police cars went whizzing by. 

Turning it back on, she drove over to her best friend's house high in the mountains. The last dragon ball lay within the house of 'The Sons.

After hours of flying over in the copter jet; Bulma knocked on the door. There, a young man with raven colored hair opened the door.

Smiling, Bulma looked at him. "Looking good Goten. Is your mother home?"

"Yeah she is. In the kitchen." He moved out of the way and back into his room where all his homework awaited him. 

Bulma entered into the kitchen and tapped Chichi on the shoulder. "Chichi, can I have your four star ball?"

Chichi jerked around, nearly dropping a bowl full of who knows what. Her eyes were wide, but her face had a big smile on it. She was wearing a pink apron that read, 'Kiss the Cook.'

Placing the bowl on the table, and wiping her hands on the apron; Chichi nodded. "Sure, let me get it." With that, the wife of Goku and mother of two children walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with it in her hand. "There you go."

"Thanks." Bulma walked from the kitchen out into their yard. There she placed all seven dragon balls together in the center. "Shenron! I call on you!"

All the ball's glowed a faint orange as it shot up in the sky, forming a huge dragon. His eyes glowed red as his body wrapped around the clouds. "You have awaken me from my slumber. You may have two wishes."

"I wish that Trunks Brief was a six teen year old girl, and that Bra Brief was an eighteen year old boy!" She yelled to Shenron.

"Your wish has been granted. You have one remaining wish."

"I wish I was the only one who can reverse the last wish I just made." Bulma yelled out; knowing her kids would be smart enough to try to gather the balls again in six months. The dragon's eyes glowed a deep red before returning back to it's original color. 

"Your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell!" With that, the dragon disappeared back into the balls before they all floated into the sky and scattered across the Earth in round stones. 

Returning home hours later; Bulma slipped into bed. It was a quarter after midnight. Oh how her kids would have a big surprise in the morning. 

**__**

~*~

Tell me what you think by reviewing! Gah XD This is going to be a fun story to write... Heh, stayed turned for the next chapter soon!


	2. THIS MEANS WAR!

**__**

'Sweet Revenge' 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt though I wish I did... except for Gt. I think it sucks.

Ages:

Trunks: 16

Bra: 18

Goten: 17

Last time: "I wish that Trunks Brief was a six teen year old girl, and that Bra Brief was an eighteen-year-old boy!" She yelled to Shenron.

Chapter Two: "THIS MEANS WAR!" 

Trunks Brief awoke the next morning with a yawn and a big stretch. He noticed how big his sleeves were; hanging down like bell sleeves. Crawling out of bed, he made a weird face. His pants were too big and kept slipping off his waist. Making a face he trampled into the bathroom. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed loudly, grabbing a handful of his now shoulder length lavender hair. He had the curves of a sixteen-year-old with some not so small breasts. His blue eyes were now a lighter shade, and his lips were thinner than usual. In fact, she seemed shorter by a lot. 

Bra, who had heard her brother's screaming, ran into his bathroom. There, she let out an earsplitting scream. She had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and couldn't take it. Her aqua hair was cut in the same style as Trunks had been; and was now a lot taller. The muscles weren't too big, but big enough to see that she was beginning to work out. Her pajama pants were a little above her knee; and her shirt was up to her elbows; both stretching out. 

The two looked at each other up and down before screeching.

Bra grabbed Trunks face and felt silky skin; then grabbed the shoulder length hair and yanked it, causing Trunks to yelp. "What did you do?!" Bra yelled, yanking the hair again.

Trunks pulled her long hair from his grasp and rubbed the top of her head. "I didn't do anything! You must've done something." Her voice sounded almost exactly like Bra's child voice, only a little deeper. 

Glaring at his sister, Bra growled. "Let's go to mom, she might know what do." His voice sounded like Trunks' when he was fighting Buu with Goten. 

"Ok, let's go." Trunks nodded her head before taking of running after her used to be sister. She stopped in the middle as Bra slowed down to a stop.

"How can you run with these things? They hurt!" Trunks exclaimed, holding her chest. 

Bra turned to her and smirked. "It's called a training bra Trunks." 

Her eyes widen slightly before turning her attention back the door of her mother's lab. "Aren't you going to open Bra?"

Nodding his head; the used to be sixteen year old twisted the metal doorknob. It didn't open the door, so he moved backwards and rammed into the door.

But at that exact same moment, the mother of them both opened up the door. She watched as her son came flying forward and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Mom!" Trunks shrilled, making Bulma look at her, "What happened to us?! I'm now a girl with a high pitched voice! How can I train? Even worse.. how can I show my face in public?" She gasped dramatically and fell over onto the floor.

"And how can I go on my date and wear my nice clothes!" Bra whined, back on her two feet, "I can't go anywhere like this!" He motioned to his now male body, and his newly cut hair.

Sighing, Bulma sat down on her wooden work stool. Placing her elbow on her leg, she put her chin in her hand and smiled at the two. "I know exactly what's going on with you two. I was tired of your consent tricks and arguing, so I did this too you."

The girl and boy stood there gaping with their mouths hanging wide open. Four blue eyes were wide as their arms dangled lazily at their sides.

"Mother!" Bra protested, finally getting his voice back, "How long do we have to stay like this? How long!" He fell to his knees and was practically begging for an answer.

"Well," The aqua haired genus thought a moment, rubbing her chin with her point finger and thumb, "I'd say until you two get along and don't bicker. Or maybe a year."

"What!" Bra yelled, shooting a glance at his sister, "I'll never get along with him.. err... her!"

Trunks nodded her head, half of the lavender falling over her shoulders near her neck, "I'll never get along with her.. I mean him.. it either! Argh!" She gripped a handful of her hair and yanked it hard, causing herself to yelp. 

"And I'll never be able to live having this kind of hair and body! I also hate this voice, it's not manly at all! I am a man, not a girl! I mean.. no muscles and now I have to start my training over!" Trunks added, tossing the hair over her shoulder. 

Laughing, Bulma pushed them out of her lab. "Off you go you two. Go get dressed and I'll take you guys to the mall later."

"The mall!" Bra squealed, "Wait.. I'm a guy. Guys don't like the mall. So I mean, aw man, not the mall." 

Trunks just groaned and headed off toward her room. "Bra, I'm going to borrow some of your clothes to get dressed. You can use some of mine if you don't want to look gay in your girl ones."

He nodded his head as they headed off toward each others room. 

Trunks opened up her "brothers" door. Walking in, she looked around his room. His walls were a bright red with little orange swirls on them. The bed sheets matched the walls. The blinds were the same red, and the thing that you pull to open or close them as orange. His carpet was orange with little red swirls on them.

Going over to the closet, she ran her small fingers over each of the outfits. "Baby blue, no. Red, no. Purple, no. Black, I like." She pulled it out and put it up to her body. It was a black mini skirt with a black tub shirt. The shirt had little navy blue rhinestones going around the bottom. The skirt only went up to where it was covering her underwear; at least when she changed out of the boxers and into them. 

Raising an eyebrow, she throw it down on the bed, before going back to picking out her outfit. "Blue, No, Green, no.. Pink, heck no! This is pretty.." As she said no to each one, she threw it down in a pile by the bed.

Trunks pulled a green shirt with yellow highlights, going a few inches above her belly button. Blue rhinestones lined the bottom half of the shirt. Blue spaghetti straps kept the shirt on her body. The skirt would reach down to a little about her knee, with the same blue rhinestones sewed onto the bottom. 

Nodding, she placed the outfit on one side of the bed, before strolling back over to the closet. "Green, no. Orange no. This is cute." She pulled out a simple sun dress with little purple and blue flowers all over it. You could fit at least three fingers across then straps. A big purple bow was tied to the back of the dress, with a matching straw hat. She also had a big blue flower to the right side on the hat.

Throwing a few more outfits onto the bed, she trooped over the dresser. There, Trunks pulled out a training bra with Lucky Thirteen scribbled across it. She pulled out the matching underwear too. 

Pulling them over her pale skin, she literally skipped back over to the bed, admiring all the outfits on it. "This is one is a no." She through a red mini skirt that went up to a little after her thigh with a red spaghetti strapped shirt. Gold buckles connected the straps onto the top, a golden choker and head band was connected to the hanger, with two arm red arm things that had a hoop that went around her middle finger.

"Hmm..." she stroked her chin before putting on the green shirt with the yellow highlights on and then put on the matching skirt. She slipped her small feet into some five inch high heeled sandals. Rhinestones went around the straps. The stones stopped by the big toe where either a small yellow or green flower was. The yellow one was on the right shoe, the green on the left.

Smirking, Trunks walked over to the bathroom. "I don't have any idea of what girls are always complaining about. I've been a girl for hours and I'm doing just fine." Looking at herself in the mirror, Trunks stopped to smooth over her shirt. 

Raising an eyebrow, Trunks pulled the lavender hair in front of mirror, "What am I going to do with you? Hmm.." Thinking for a moment, she started pulling open Bra's drawers. There, she found a few head bands, hair ties, scissors, hair glitters, and barrettes. Fumbling through the drawer, she pulled out a green hair tie, placing it around her wrist.

Grabbing the green hair brush from its spot, Trunks' brushed her hair down and put the lavender colored hair into a high ponytail. Tightening it, Trunks looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing over her shirt once again. "I clean up good I might say myself." With that said, she clicked off the light, and the closed the door to her "brother's" room. 

Bra was in the hallway as Trunks made her way back to her room. He was dressed in a white shirt with a big smiley face right in the middle, made with crimson red lipstick. Around the side and back were two lines with a curved line underneath, making a smiley face. But crushed on the back, were three words: Revenge Is Sweet. She also had a pair of jeans on with the same faces on it with little swirls as eyes, his hair was combed the same way Trunks' had used to wear it. 

"I totally forgot what I did to all your clothes." Bra crossed his arms and pouted, "And now I have to suffer the consequences." 

Laughing, Trunks patted her brother on the shoulder. "That's what you get Bra, that's what you get. Hey! Like my outfit?" Laughing again, she twirled around.

Clearing his throat, Bra glared at Trunks, "Just because I am a boy, doesn't mean you can go and borrow my clothes anytime you like. Even though I did give you permission this one time, and you look good in that outfit. It brings out your eyes! And love what you did with your hair! Your thinking like a true teenaged girl."

Glaring daggers at her brother, Trunks' stomped on his toe. "How dare you call me a girl you sissy!"

"You are you calling a sissy wimp?" Bra yelled back, clenching his fists at his sides. "If you say something else I'll call daddy!"

She stopped her foot inches away from Bra's feet. "Well, since I'm the girl, that must mean I'm daddy's little princess now." Giggling, Trunks raced down the hallway, slamming the door shut to Bra's room.

"Trunks!" Bra screamed, banging on his bedroom door, "If you don't let me back into my room I swear I'll find away to get revenge on you! Trunks! Hey, listen to me you! Trrrunnnks!"

Growling, she stomped back towards Trunks' room and slammed the door shut, the picture on the wall falling to the floor. A smiling picture of Bra and Trunks hugging at the ages of six and eight, was now in a pile of shattered glass.

"I can't believe Trunks is doing this!" Bra nearly screamed, pacing around his 'sisters' room, grabbing a handful of his now not so combed hair. "He's acting like a girl!"

Bra froze and smirked Vegeta's trademark, crossing his arms, "Well then, I'm just going to have to play fire with fire. If he can be a girl, then I can be a boy." Opening up the door again, Bra combed his hair down and walked out of the room, clicking off the lights in the process. 

Going back into his room, Bra lay down on the bed and grabbed the phone. Dialing a number quickly, he laughed. 

__

"Hello?" 

"Hey, can you come over?"

"Yeah! I'll be right over. Bye." The person hung up his end of the phone, as Bra smiled and placed her end of the phone down on the receiver. 

About ten minutes later, a ringing noise rang throughout the house of the Capsule Corporation. "Trunks! It's for you!" 

Groaning, Trunks got off the bed and headed downstairs. Opening up the door, Trunks nearly let out her girlish scream.

"Trunks?" The person at the door asked, looking up and down at Trunks' girly figure before raising an eye brow. "What happened to you?" 

Laughing nervously, Trunks smiled. "Sorry I have to do this." She shrugged before slamming the door in the person's face.

"BRRRRRRRRA! THIS MEANS WAR!" Trunks yelled out into the air of the Capsule Corp. home. 

"Bring it on Trunks!" She heard her now big brother call back from upstairs.

The doorbell rang again as Bulma opened the door. Smiling, she stepped aside to let the person enter the house. Spotting Trunks' again, he hurried over to her.

"Hey man, what happened to you?"

Looking at him, Trunks almost cried. "This is all a bad dream Goten, this is a nightmare. Go back home for your dinner is ready." Trunks made circular hand motions with her hands before shoving Goten' out the door again, watching him fall on his butt.

"Okay..." Goten cringed before flying back off into the air. 

Scampering up to her new room, she locked the door. Plopping down onto her bed, Trunks thought hard. How could she get him back? Sure when he was girl he was easy to blackmail, but now..

"Ugh!" Trunks cried out, burying her silky skinned face into a red pillow. Her right arm and leg dangled lazily over the side of the queen sized bed. Then it struck him, Bra liked her best friend Goten, so if he could convince Goten she was Bra, than Bra would have to be Trunks..

Grinning, Trunks picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number. He accepted the invitation to come with slight hesitation, but that didn't matter. The Son was coming over.

Opening up one of her new dresser drawers', she changed into a blue spandex. It resembled Vegeta's, except the it was pants instead. It was also a two piece, with a dark blue sash tied around it. The shirt was exactly like Vegeta's top for his outfit. 

Walking out of the room, she headed downstairs into the kitchen. Going through the passage way. she fell on her butt, again. Rubbing her head, she whined out loud, "Why can I never get through this door when I need to! Stupid invisible force field."

Looking up at hearing someone or something clear their throat, Trunks looked up. Seeing what she saw made her face pale, a lot. Standing up, Trunks backed away from the person in the doorway, just to be grabbed harshly by the arm. Being hosted upward, she smiled at the person.

The person snarled something into her face as Trunks smiled nervously, "Hehe... hi dad."

~*~

**__**

Hoped you guys liked it! Yes, Trunks is now a female, and Bra a guy. And how will Vegeta react to all this? I must run from all these fan girls who will be angry that their beloved Trunks is now a female... I must duck in cover of flying objects! Ah! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Bra Has A Diary

**__**

'Sweet Revenge' 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/Gt 

Ages:

Trunks: 16

Bra: 18

Goten: 17

A/N: I suck at fight scenes, so work with me here.

Last time: The person snarled something into her face as Trunks smiled nervously, "Hehe... hi dad."

Chapter Three: Bra Has A Diary

Trunks laughed nervously again, peeling her arm away from his grasp. Standing up straight, she brushed over her clothes to get all the wrinkles out. Tightening her ponytail, she smiled at him again, cocking her hand to one side and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted at his 'son.' Saiyan men did not wear skirts and did not wear their long hair in ponytails while skipping to the kitchen. Okay, so she didn't skip, but she probably thought of it.

"What happened to you?" He sneered at his daughter, cocking an eyebrow at her. Moving in the path of her exit, he corned Trunks.

"Well..." Trunks stroked her chin as if she had a beard and leaned up against the wall, "I don't really know. Yesterday, I was a guy, and now I'm a girl. I think mom did something.."

Smirking, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, turning around in the doorway, "Report to the gravity room in an hour for your daily beatings, or as you call it, training."

Gulping in a breathe of air, Trunks nodded her head. Letting out the air she had breathed in, she literally ran into the kitchen, but was once again booted out. 

"Why can't I ever get through!" She whined out loud, stomping her feet once at a time and crossed her arms with a pout placed on her lips.

"Sayians do not whine. Besides, your training starts now boy.. girl.. err.. brat." Vegeta brushed passed her now in his blue spandex outfit with the white gloves and boots.

Trunks whirled around and yelled after him, "But that's fifty eight minutes early! Goten's coming over too.. Dad? Dad! Are you even listening to me?"

Letting down her ponytail, Trunks shook her head wildly. Placing a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, she skipped off toward the gravity room. 

About five minutes later Trunks was stretching out with her father. After stretching out for about ten minutes, she got into her fighting stance. 

Smirking again, Vegeta copied the stance. 

"Give it your best shot. And let's hope you can still go super saiyan." Vegeta laughed, launching himself at Trunks. 

Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, Trunks jumped backwards and blocked his attack. Throwing him a punch of her own, she nailed him in his stomach. It didn't even faze him.

Growling, She punched him repeatedly in the stomach. It still didn't faze him.

Taking his hand, Vegeta formed a blue ki blast in his hand. Launching it, he laughed again, watching his 'son' dodge it, then get whacked with another by her father. 

He kept launching them, and blocked everything she could throw at him. She kept getting thrown back into the wall because of ki blasts, punches or kicks. 

Concentrating on him, her fist turned bright red as she threw it into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, causing him to fall to the ground. 

The fist turned back into a pale color as they both stared at it, blinking in surprise. Trunks was sent hurling backwards as her father exploding into his super saiyan form.

"Ow.." Trunks rubbed the back of her head, holding in the little tears that had sprung into the corner of her eyes. She had bruises across her arms and legs with a black eye. Her hair was a mess while her blue training gi had rips and tares in it. 

Wrapping a white towel around his neck, Vegeta walked out of the gravity room without even consenting Trunks about it.

Taking the hint, Trunks gathered herself up and walked out of the gravity room too. Scampering down the hall Trunks proceeded into the kitchen, but once again, landed flat on her butt.

"God damn it!" Trunks swore, standing up. 

Looking around, she spotted clothes from Old Pag; a boys store. There in the doorway was his mother, standing in a red mini dress with a yellow scarf around her neck with a glare on her face and hands on her hips.

"What did I just hear out of your mouth young lady?" Bulma nearly screamed at her, grabbing some of her various bags off the floor. 

"Darn?" Trunks shrugged her shoulders, slowly backing up towards the stairs.

Shaking her finger, Bulma tightened her glare, "I don't think so. Go to your room, no ands, ifs, buts about it. Got it? Get it? Good."

Stopping, she raised an eye brow. "Mom, it's get it, got it, good." 

"I don't care! Up to your room now and do not come out until I say otherwise!"

Trunks did as she was told. Slamming the door shut, she pounced on her bed and screamed loudly into the pillow, rolling over with it smothered into her head. 

Rolling off the edge of the bed, she sat there for a few seconds before throwing the pillow across the room. It hit a picture of the two siblings hugging and smiling towards the camera. The picture lay in ruins by the window sill with the glass shattered across the floor. 

Pushing herself off the ground, Trunks moved back over to the pile of clothes on the ground. Picking up the skirt she had worn before, she slipped off the now ruined gi and threw it onto the bed. Pulling over the skirt, she threw open the window. 

It was on the second floor, and the fall wouldn't be that bad with a bush underneath. Attempting to stick her head out the window for some fresh air, Trunks' head smashed into one of her mothers new 'saiyan proof' walls. 

"Argh!" Trunks cried out, throwing herself back onto the bed. She needed to get out, she needed some fresh air to think, just to get away. 

"Hmm.." She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. How in the world did Bra escape every now and then. She looked around the room again, then laid back down on the bed, sprawling all over it with her arms and legs as far as they could go. 

Then she spotted something in the far corner. Raising up from the bed, Trunks grabbed her nearby red chair, dragging it over to the corner. 

Stepping on it, Trunks shoved whatever it was up. Liking this, the new saiyan princess released a smile, something she hadn't done all day.

"Perfect! A vent." With that said, Trunks crawled through the small space and headed straight. Coming to a dead end, she turned to the left, then to the right and headed straight forward again. 

Spotting another vent, she saw looked down. There was Goten sitting on the floor of Bra's new room with Bra standing with his back to Goten.

Letting out a laugh, Trunks clambered over the vent, knowing her brother saw her out of the corner of her eye. He had to get out of there after seeing him leave the room.

Coming upon another vent, she once again peaked through it. Her grandmother was busy rushing back and forth checking on her tea and brownies. 

"Ow!" Trunks all the sudden cried out, moving her hands up and down. Someone had turned on the heat to the highest point, and it was burning her hands and legs.

Quickly moving about the maze, she came on a another vent. No one was around, a perfect sign. Slamming her fist into the vent, it popped out and made a loud noise clattering into the floor. 

"What was that?" Someone said out loud, peaking her head from the darkness. It was Bulma in one of her secret labs. All she saw a blur of colors before heading back into the shadows of her work.

Gulping, Trunks put her feet on the other side of the gap, shoving her hands away from the side. She tumbled for awhile in a small ball before falling out from a gap in one of the vents. 

Getting up, she appeared to be in an empty storage room. After she was on her two feet, Trunks through open the window. Waving her hand out to make sure it was ok, she tried to fly, but her body fell and fell before it connected to something, face first. At least it wasn't the hard, cold ground. Instead, it was a fully bloomed thorn bush.

Twisting over out of the bush, Trunks pulled all the thorns out from her clothes. Trunks slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down the face. 

Digging into one of her pockets, Trunks pulled out an A3506 capsule. Throwing it out, a bright red car with green and silver strips going up the side appeared in the blue smoke. 

Pulling out bra's license from the glove compartment, she placed it in one of the cup holders. With the roar of an engine, she was on the road, getting away from the house. 

Trunks pulled into a small shopping center and capsuled the car. She walked over to a small shop and opened the door, listening to the ringing of the bell. She quickly signed her name to a list and sat down, looking at a magazine.

"Son, Bra." Someone called out, as Trunks stood up. 

"Is that you sweet stuff?" The woman asked, twirling her short brown hair in her finger.

The lady motioned for Trunks to sit down and she pulled up something around her body.

"What do you want done?" She woman twirled her around so she was facing a large mirror. 

"I want it cut up to here." She motioned to her neck right below her chin. The lavender hair was shampooed and cut, then blow dried. 

After paying the bill, she threw the capsule down onto the ground again. Setting off back towards her home, Trunks blasted the radio and sang along with it, laughing and screeching with her scratchy voice the whole way home. 

Going back to her room without getting caught, Trunks jumped down onto the end of the bed, the mattress sliding a little off the edge of the bed.

But of course, she slid head first off the bed, crashing onto the floor. Sitting up, she pushed the mattress back in place, noticing a very tiny lump where the mattress was.

Moving to the other side of the bed, Trunks pushed the mattress up a bit, revealing a corner of a black book. Grabbing the book, she pulled it out and sat on the bed. 

looking down at the cover of the small book, Trunks let a smile form onto her lips as she let out a very strange, revengeful laugh.

Opening the cover of the book, Trunks lay down on the bed.

"I still Can't believe Bra has a diary. And I'm going to read it."

~*~

**__**

Haha! I am sooo sorry for not updating. I had some health issues, then I had to make up all the work I missed for school, ect, ect. 

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and if you flame me, make it something worth reading, not just a 'you suck.' And I am sorry it's short, but I wrote it in like two hours (writers block) waiting for a friend to come and pick me up.

BulmasPoisonousFood ^^ 


End file.
